The Ghost Rider Rides in Las Vegas
by Jake456
Summary: Tucker changes Andrew's life, but not in a good way.


Disclaimer: I do not own either BtVS, Supernatural, Ghost Rider, Marvel, CSI Las Vegas or any other shows mentioned later on.

Timeline: Pre Buffy.

Warning: Some slash later on.

Mephisto looked at the dark haired boy in front of him, the boy's arrogance truly amused him as well as the completely selfish reason he was summoned for, he wouldn't even have answered the summons but the boy was offering him his brother's soul through an foul and truly evil ritual, he looked at the unconscious boy laying on a table within the circle.

Tucker chuckled inwardly, he couldn't believe he had convinced Andrew to go along with the spell, of course he fainted when the demon appeared.

"You," Mephisto laughed, "Would offer me your brother's soul for a girlfriend, a partner of some sort?"

This was almost pathetic but it was interesting as well.

"Yeah," Tucker smirked, "He's worthless to me, he's not even my true brother."

Mephisto smiled, the soul of the boy was almost pure, he could taste the innocence, the purity for now but, he mused, nothing on the Hellmouth would remain pure or sweet for long.

As he looked at the blonde boy laying on the table he wondered how could he make this deal go bad? As he watched Tucker cut his brother's hand a single drop of blood hit the contract and wrote out _Andrew Elliot Brass_.

"A pleasure," Mephisto grinned as he took the contract and disappeared.

Tucker smirked, his stupid fake baby brother came in useful now, he grinned and patted Andrew's head.

In Mephisto's realm he looked at the contract and frowned, 'Easiest soul I've ever gotten but why do I feel bad? Maybe I'm getting too soft in my old age?' He sat down, 'Or maybe it was the stupid ease of the wish, the boy could've gotten a girl on his own, of course he wasn't going to make sure the boy had a good girlfriend.

As he sat on his throne he saw the soul's flitting about and a bright light came to him, he looked confused as it wasn't a soul, it was something else.

"Castiel?" Mephisto smirked, "And what business does an Angel of Heaven have to do in my realm?"

The angel looked at him and said, "The contract of the boy: Andrew Wells, that you have, I would like to have it."

"Oh ho!" Mephisto smirked, "You'd take a soul given to me by, admittedly, not of the boy's free will but still?"

"My father commanded it," Castiel said softly, "He wishes the boy to be free and I shall fight you for it if I must."

"In my realm?" Mephisto asked, "In my domain? Where I am all powerful? You would lose pretty quickly.

The angel bowed his head and said, "Yes, I would but my father would be displeased with you."

"The Wrath of the Almighty?" Mephisto mused, "You're right, I wouldn't be able to defend myself against that. But tell me; I take contracts all the time, why would this one be any different?"

Castiel whispered something into Mephisto's ear and the demon began to laugh, "He isn't a Wells? Perfect, why would I give up his soul now that I know who he is? Why would I give his soul back to you?"

"Because" Castiel whispered, "You would not want the chaos associated with the boy's soul."

"True," Mephisto said, looking at the contract in his hand, "But I cannot go back on my word; I signed a contract to help the boy, Tucker Wells, find a lover and Andrew Wells is the Ghost Rider now, I don't think I want to undo that. Fact is, no one can now.

"That is what my father wanted," Castiel sighed, "But he must keep his soul, the power of the Ghost Rider will be needed to protect him from the enemies of his family."

"Hmm, given his heritage, that would be true," Mephisto said, quietly musing, "And in the long run it does aid me."

Mephisto clapped his hands and said, "Tell your father that I'll release Andrew from his contract, if this is what you wish but I must honour the deal I made with his brother; Tucker Wells will find out that he cannot have his cake and eat it too."

Castiel frowned and said, "What's going on?"

"Oh," Mephisto grinned, "You'll see soon enough, you angels see everything," Mephisto said, "First, to turn our young Ghost Rider's attention to motorcycles, perhaps a gift from a maternal grandfather? All it takes is the right spark to ignite a truly passionate fire inside a young man's mind and I trust you will let me have his brother's soul?"

"Yes," Castiel said, "We have no real problem with you claiming his brother's soul."

"The clever little boy wanted to cheat me and still be free," Mephisto said, "But let's let him think that his oh so precious soul is safe, for now. And now angel, leave my realm now before my good nature disappears."

As the angel left Mephisto laughed darkly, he would let the boy's soul go as he had no problem with what Castiel wanted, 'And besides,' he thought, 'This will serve my own purposes, if the boy became a force for good so be it.' But he'd keep an eye on the boy to make sure nothing too traumatic happened, by his standards at least.

On Earth, Tucker found himself staring at Andrew who was looking at the motorbike that their grandfather sent him; the sleek vehicle was a Harley Davidson and it was fucking unfair. His mother was beside herself, she called her father who told her that he thought Andrew needed something to call his own, not a hand me down from Tucker.

He went to his mom and said, "Why did grandpa send that bike to Andrew, mom? It's not like Andrew's biologically related to us."

She looked at him and said, "He is our son for all intents and purposes, no matter what, remember that he is family."

Andrew revved the bike and smiled brightly, it was so cool as he even gotten a leather jacket too, he loved his grandpa for giving him this thing. He rubbed the black chassis, mom said he could ride it if he got a licence and everything.

As he looked at the motorcycle Andrew's mother frowned, she would have to figure out how to make sure he didn't get his brains splattered over the road.

The days passed and Andrew was trying to learn to ride the bike, he sighed as he felt his bike rumble under him but his mom was worried, something seemed off to her as he took to the motorbike far too quickly and it was far too easy to get a license for him.

One night Tucker angrily went to the Bronze he was angry his stupid fucking fake little brother was actually getting more popular than he and it was that stupid motorcycle was doing that. He was lost in his thoughts when he saw a beautiful woman sitting by herself, she looked at him and winked.

He pointed to himself and she nodded, he suddenly realized his little deal was still on.

'Let Andrew get his popularity on, he was still hell bound,' Tucker thought as he walked over and said, "Hey, I'm Tucker."

She smiled and said, "I'm Darla and I must admit that you are very cute Tucker."

Tucker sat next to her and thought, 'It looks like my luck is looking up.'

A few days later Andrew was feeling off; Tucker had gone missing and so had Warren, he supposed Jonathon was gone too, he hadn't seen them in school and he was worried but he didn't know what was going on. He was looking over the motorbike when he heard a dark chuckle, he looked around and saw a man give him a smirk.

"Hello," the man said, "And how are you Andrew?" As he walked in the windows shattered and the man smiled, "You know who I am little one?" Andrew shook his head and the man said, "Well, your brother sold your soul to me for a contract."

Andrew looked pale and the man smiled, "I am Mephisto and yes, I am one of the lords of hell but someone got you off the contract, he's got your back."

"W-Who?" Andrew stammered, "Who's got my back."

Mephisto pointed upwards and smiled as Andrew slowly got who he was talking about and said, "That's right boy and he's got your back and, in my own way, so do I. This will be good for me in the long run."

"Umm, what?" Andrew babbled, "Please don't take me, please?"

"Of course not sweet one," Mephisto said softly, "I wouldn't dare touch what isn't mine but you still take the consequences of your brother's actions; you are now the Ghost Rider, you'll find out later. Now, run!"

Andrew blinked for a moment, 'What did he mean "run"?' He heard a scream and looked in shock as he saw Tucker; with ridges, golden eyes and fangs, draining their mother's blood. As he whispered, "No," he heard another scream and saw Warren draining his father's blood.

"Run!" The voice whispered, "Run now Andrew, it's too late now, run!"

The bike roared to life on its own and Andrew leapt on to the bike, he drove out of his home and out of Sunnydale, fear lending him speed.

Mephisto chuckled as he felt Castiel's presence behind him and said, "He's alive and his soul is his own, isn't that what you wished?"

"But now he's a runaway," the angel said, "He's going to be on the road for only my father knows how long, he shall be lost."

"He's his own person now," Mephisto said, "The power of the Rider is going to be his and it will aid him and while you call him lost I call him strong, perhaps find him a home eventually. He's going to have to be strong and now don't you have others to watch over? I'll keep an eye on the boy, he shan't be in too much real trouble."

Castiel disappeared and Mephisto laughed a bit and walked off as he held Tucker's soul, he whispered, "No one cheats me kid, no one. At least you got laid before you died."

TBC

Andrew will be legal age when he gets to Las Vegas for the first time. There will be a slash relationship with Andrew, the pairing will be decided later.

How will Andrew's life on the road will change him? Is there anyone that you want him to meet on the road?

Please rate and review.


End file.
